


Living Together

by ArtisticallyInsightful1



Category: Bob Dylan (Musician), Eric clapton - Fandom, Jimi Hendrix Experience
Genre: Kink, M/M, Sex, Slash, Threesome, musician slash, rocker slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-29
Updated: 2014-03-29
Packaged: 2018-01-17 10:08:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1383556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArtisticallyInsightful1/pseuds/ArtisticallyInsightful1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rating:R<br/>Pairing:Jimi/Bob<br/>Disclaimer: just spouting ideas<br/>Summery: A look into the personal lives of Jimi and Bob as they become roomates. <br/>Warnings: Sorta AU, Drinking , drug use,swearing, masturbation,</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Jimi was sitting on the couch mindlessly staring at the tv. There wasn't anything to do. Bob was working on his music at the studio so he was home alone. He thought about his and Bob's friendship. 

They got along fairly well, they had a lot in common they always had a joke to share or a drunken kiss...one of the two depending on how weird they felt like acting. Jimi could say that Bob was one of his best friends. 

Jimi hadn't gotten laid in a good while, he looked up at the ceiling letting his mind travel to foxy ladies in bikinis. He grinned at the thought and then imagined Bob in a skimpy bikini and burtsed out laughing. He laughed until his sides hurt. Bob looked pretty good in a binki though. He thought before getting up, 'maybe I should tell him.'

He went back to his room where he settled down on his water bed, he lit up a joint he had sitting on his dresser and took a drag. He held the joint with one hand and unfastened his belt with the other. He felt himself idly before going to stroke it.

He let out a sigh of relief as he sped up alittle imaging a group of the finest women he'd ever seen touching him and moaning, wanting him more than anything. He smirked as he imagined them all caressing and licking his cock. And then the door opened.

Jimi lazily looked over at the intruder. Bob looked at him for a little while and then adverted his gaze,''Umm Talk to me when you're finished okay.'' Bob says more to the wall. Jimi felt himself blush slightly his hand still on his cock. He awkwardly said,''Okay...'' Bob quickly closed the door and went to get himself a drink. 

Jimi sighed emabarassment flooding through him,''Shit.''

When Jimi finished he sat down with Bob. Bob acted as if nothing even happened drinking his wine. ''I thought you were working in the studio all day?''

''We finished sooner than we thought we would. And from now on I know to knock...'' Bob said absently. Jimi snickered shaking his head. Bob shrugged and said,''Who did you think about? Was is that one girl from the café?'' Jimi tensed,''You know I don't like her man!'' ''You do.'' Bob says smiling.

Jimi laughed,''Nah I just thought about hot girls...and you in a bikini.''

Bob looked at him,''I hate you.'' Jimi bursted out laugh,''But you'd look good in a bra!'' ''Please stop.'' Bob says shaking his head,''I rather just be naked.'' 

''That's nice too.'' Jimi said looking as if he was imagining it. Bob punched his shoulder,''Don't you dare!'' 

Jimi said,''Have you ever thought of Jerkin it together?''

Bob nodded shyly,''Yeah...but I thought you wouldn't want to...'' Jimi looked at him side ways,''Bob you know I'm not exactly straight, I wouldn't have minded.''

Bob blushed and said,''You wouldn't want to with me would you?'' Jimi nodded,''Trust me I would baby.'' Bob squirmed,''Don't call me that man.'' Jimi scooted closer to him,''Why? because it turns you on?''

Bob leaned in and whispered,''Yeah.'' he started undoing his belt. Jimi looked at him amused. ''Jimi you don't have to do it too, I just want you to watch me this time.'' Bob said his voice becoming rough with arousal. 

Jimi smiled as Bob pulled his cock out stroking lightly, Bob's head fell back on the couch as he let out a sigh of relief,''Fuck...''

Jimi bit his lip as he watched his best friend play with himself, he was feeling himself become hard again already. Bob whispered,''Talk dirty to me...''

Jimi watched him intently and whispered,''You like it when I watch you baby? I bet you wish it were my hands making you all hard and hot hm?'' Bob nodded and moaned. 

''Pump that cock for me baby, how do you feel?'' Jimi whispered. ''It feels fuckin good...'' Bob murmured. ''Oh what a good boy doing as he's told...I want to play with those little perky nipples...can I baby? Can I make you feel good?'' Jimi said rubbing his hand on Bob's chest.

''Oh fuck yeah you can!'' Bob said his eyes shut as he felt closer to coming. Jimi pulled up his shirt and began playing with Bob's nipples gently sucking on one and playing lightly with the other. Bob let out a loud moan,''Fuck yeah! Oooh I'm gonna cum Jimi! I'm gonna fucking cum!''

''Come for me baby.'' Jimi murmured before roughly sucking and playing with his nipples again. Bob let out a shriek as he reached his climax. 

Bob sighed as he calmed down,''Oh, that felt so fucking good.'' Bob says as he laid back back fastening his clothes back up. Jimi smiled,''You sound so sexy when you're horny.'' 

''Shut up.''

''But you do...''

''Shut it! This never happened.''

''But it'll happen again...'' Jimi whispered.

Bob blushed,''shut up already Jimi.'' 

''Are you emabarassed?''

''What do you think Jimi I just screamed like a fucking girl.'' Bob said blushing.

''But I love your screams.'' Jimi says leaning onto him.

''You creepy bastard you.'' Bob said jokingly and cuddled into Jimi's side. ''We should really do this again sometime.'' Jimi says. ''Oh we will.'' Bob says smiling.


	2. Part 2

"I still don't see why HE should come!" Bob said taking out yet another cigarette. Jimi shrugged,"He's one of my best friends.... why not?" Bob only shrugged and crossed his legs ignoring him. Bob could be so stubborn when he didn't get his way.

Jimi sighed and fixed his clothes,"Now you act nice to Eric okay." Jimi said as if scolding a child. Bob rolled his eyes but Jmi couldn't see due to the shades he insisted on wearing inside. Jimi sighed again, he knew how Bob coukd be.

He really didn't know why Bob hated his friend so much. He was just so nice to Bob, they never argued and yet Bob stay snappy towards him. The door bell rung and Jimi went and opened the door.

"Hey Jimi! How ya doin'?" Eric says hugging him. Bob shifted awkwardly crossing his arms. "Hey Bob! Nice to meet ya again man!" Eric said smiling at him. Bob smildd and said with no interest in his voice,"Hey." Jimi smiled happy that Bob wasn't drunk or things wouldn't have gone as smoothly.

Bob was a truthful drunk, everything he held in would come out finally. He'd tell you everything he didn't like about you without a second thought. Jimi always thought that was amusingly funny. Eric sat down on the couch,"Thanks for letting me crash here for a while. I promise you I won't be here all the time."

"Oh well you're welcome here anytime baby." Jimi said. Oh what Bob could do with a brick at the moment. "Sooo, I fixed some ham if you want some Eric." Bob said not even looking at him.

"Oh cool! Thanks man." Bob nodded. Jimi smiled and sat down next to Eric," So anything happen lately." "Nah. I've just been wasting away... I'll talk to you about it later okay?" Jimi nodded and gave him an all knowing look and Bob scoffed and got up.

"Where are you going Bobby?" "To my room." Jimi looked at him wondering why he was so jittery. Eric held Jimi close smiling at him. Bob looked at him curiously,"Sometimes I wonder what you really come here for Jimi looked confused,"Why?" ""What?" Eric said looking confused.

Ignore him Eric, I think he has lady problems." Bob threw a couch pillow at him,"shut up!" Jimi chuckled. Bob sighed,"I have to work at the studio all day tomorrow. You two behave. And if I catch you doing anything... I'll skin you alive." Jimi and Eric bursted out laughing.

Bob mocked them before sitting down on a recliner,"I rather stay and watch you two." "Why?" Eric said curiously. "Because I like to keep an eye on what's mine." Eric tilted a challenging eyebrow and tapped his foot. Jimi just stared,"Uh..." "Shut up Jimi." Both men said in unison.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TBC Cliff hanger lol sorry for this being so short


	3. Sex All around

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Haha! Stole the title from Jack Sparrow exclaiming ''I love weddings, Drinks all around!''

Jimi sat in his room smoking a joint. He felt very relaxed. The door opened and Eric sat down beside him. "Can I have a hit?" "Sure." Jimi said with a shrug. Bob came in and flopped down on the bed. Jimi smirked,"Ya know. I really like threesomes."

"Forget about it!" Bob yelled shaking his head. "Why not. I can do that tongue thing you really like."

"Shut up Jimi! I was drunk!" 

"And lovin' it!" Jimi said smiling. "How about a circle jerk? Jimi does you,you do me,and I do Jimi." Eric says with a shrug.

Bob mumbled,"okay," blushing slightly. Jimi smirked satisfied, he undid his belt. 

"Well aren't we eager today." Eric mocked. Bob was still blushing, he really didn't know if he wanted to do this. Yes Jimi looks damn sexy with that cocky smirk. But.... Eric's in the room and honestly it was a boner killer.

Bob was snapped out of his thoughts by Jimi asking what was wrong. Bob shook his head,"Um. I changed my mind."

Jimi scoffed,"So you mean you got me all hard and horny just for you to back out. You cocktease!"

Eric said,"What's the problem?"

"You're the problem!!!!" Bob yelled without meaning to." Jimi looked at him weirdly,"Okaaay."

Eric said,"Bob I'll never dream of getting in-between you and Jimi BUT Jimi is my lover aswell."

"Jimi's not myy lover!" Bob said shaking his head. 

"Care to change that?" Jimi said with a wink. He pulled his cock out," How about I suck your dick and Eric sucks mine."

Bob shrugged being difficult again. Jimi pushed him back and unfastened his belt. Jimi played with Bob's growing bulge,"Thanks for being so nice Eric. You'll get your award later for being such a good boy."

Bob forcefully thrusted his bulge into Jimi's face. Impatient and angry at Jimi's senseless flirting.

Jimi took Bob out and suck him gently teasinv him. Bob let out a low moan. 

Eric moaned sucking on Jimi's cock quickly before deepthroating him. Jimi moaned from the sensations causing vibrations to massage his cock deliciously. Bob held back his moans not wanting Eric to hear him this way. Jimi worked to fix that.

"Fuck!!! Jimi. Faster! Let me ride that sexy fucking mouth! Oh God!" Bob couldn't hold in his pleasure anymore. Eric began pumping and sucking Jimi harder. Jimi moaned uncontrollably on Bob's cock. Bob came with a scream his body convoluted uncontrollably. Jimi threw his head back and growled as Eric sent him over the edge. 

"Bob. Y-you are ths best roommate ever man. I could get used to this."

'Don't." Bob said still panting. Eric crawled onto Jimi's lap,"Can I have my reward now Daddy?"

"You sure can baby." Jimi groaned. Bob got up. "Don't go! Why don't you watch or join."

"Not my thing. Check with you guys in the morning kay?" Bob said hiding his face by awkwardly moving away. 

Once he left Eric said,"Eventually we should break his shyness."

"I have a few ideas...." Jimi said licking his lips.


	4. Awkward

Bob had been avoiding the two since they that very night. Whenever Jimi got to finally see Bob it would be quick and Bob would never look him in the eye. One morning Jimi had been woke by Eric complaining that one of his t shirts and jeans had been cut up and burned. Jimi had an idea who did it and why but he never brought it up. Eric looked like he was over it.

Today Eric was still asleep and Bob was sitting at the table drinking,''Bobby. What is your problem?'' Jimi said sitting next to him. ''Wha? I don ave a problem.'' Bob slurred and sloppily put the bottle down.

''You only drink this much when you're upset. You never drink hard liquor...''

''What the fuck do you know huh! You don know me!'' Bob yelled. Jimi sighed ignoring his glare. ''So are you okay?'' Bob smirked,''Just fuckin dandy.''

''Bob! I know what you did to Eric's clothes. Why did you do that?'' Jimi said.

''He shouldn't even be living here, we live together remember?'' Bob said.

''But he is my friend! and he can stay here as much as he wants, you don't only make the rules you know.'' Jimi said frowning.

''He deserved to get his clothes burned.'' Bob said. They were cut off by frantic knocks on the door. ''If it's the fuckin police tell them I died.'' Bob called out. Jimi rolled his eyes and opened the door. It was Albert,''Oh hey Albert.'' Jimi said faking a smile. Albert threw back an even faker one,''Morning Jimi. Is Bob here?''

''I'M DEAD!'' Came the reply from the kitchen. Albert sighed and Jimi gave him an apologetic look. Eric walked out from Jimi's room rubbing his eyes,''Who died?''

''No one baby, go back in the room.'' Jimi said shooing him. Albert looked at the two curiously and the smirked,''You like to pimp huh?'' Albert said very low but Jimi still heard.

''As a matter of fact I don't. Maybe you should mind your own business.'' Albert brushed past Jimi going to the kitchen. Jimi bit his lip in annoyance. Eric walked up to him,''Who's that dude?''

''Bob's shadow.'' Jimi said with an eye roll. Eric leaned into his shoulder,''I don't like how he looked at me Jimi baby.'' Jimi raised an eyebrow at him curiously,''Like what?''

''He was eye fucking me.'' Eric said snuggling into Jimi's chest,''I don't like him.'' Bob all of a sudden pushed Eric to the ground and jumped into Jimi's arms. Albert looked annoyed and a little pissed,''Stop this Robert!''

Bob glared at him,''I don't want to tour, I want to stay here with Jimi and his whore bitch.''

''Excuse me!'' Eric said crossing his arms. ''Don't take what he's saying seriously Eric dear, he's drunk of his ass.'' Jimi said snickering. ''You! You're ruining him!'' Albert said pointing an accusing finger. Eric sighed,''just leave the kid alone he's going through enough as it is. just post pone the touring and shit. Give him a break.

The room went silent,''yeah give him a fuckin break!'' Bob said pumping his fist in the air oblivious to the fact that it was him they were talking about. Jimi laughed and hugged Bob to him. Albert said,''THIS, Also needs to stop. Homosexuality is what will ruin him. This kind of activity be damned!''

''Oh says the man who fucked me with his eyes earlier.'' Eric said with his hands on his hips. Jimi couldn't help but laugh again. Albert was turning red, He huffed and then stormed out of the house. Eric slammed and locked the door,''What a weird guy.''

The next day Bob was hung over. Jimi gave him some pain pills and soothe his back,''You okay?''

Bob shrugged,''Been better.'' Jimi sighed,''Why are you so cold to me?'' Bob looked up at him and mumbled,''I'm not cold to you Jimi I just I don't know.''

''Why'd you do that to Eric?'' Jimi said looking at hims seriously.

Bob sighed out in defeat flailing his arms,''I was jealous okay! I just was! He was getting ALL the attention. Eric this! Eric That! Oh Eric Baby! You let him sleep in your room, you never asked me to sleep in your room! I noticed that you two undressed on the way to your room so I decided to fuck his shit up.''

''Seriously Bob this is not like you at all. The Bob I knew would have never done this.'' Jimi said running his fingers through Bob's hair. Bob relaxed into his touch. ''You drive me wild Jimi, I never had someone drive me so wild.'' Bob murmured into Jimi's neck.

Jimi chuckled and pulled Bob into his lap,''I think you owe Eric something.'' Bob looked confused. ''Owe him what?''

''Well since your ruined his clothes a spanking is in order. Since you're not well today we won't do it but tomorrow you must pay up. Jimi said darkly, eyeing him.

Bob laughed lightly expecting it to be a joke but it was, he gulped from nervousness he never did anything like this. He had barely even heard of this kind of thing. He heard it was only for sickos and perverts. It made him extremely nervous 

WVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVWVWWVWVWVWVW

Bob walked into Jimi's dimly lit room. Jimi's legs were spread open, he was lightly cupping himself while smirking at him. Bob looked at him weirdly, the look in his friend's eye scared him. Eric stepped out from Jimi's closet in a tight leather dress, a pair of heels, and a whip. Bob's jaw dropped,''What the fuck?''

''Are you ready to be spanked Robert?'' Eric said sternly, his face unmoving. Bob's eyebrows rose,''What? Ya gotta be joking.''

Eric cracked the whip on Jimi's thigh causing Jimi to moan from the pain and pleasure. ''Um this is some weird shit.'' Bob said backing away. ''Silence!'' Eric said walking up to him,''You will do as I say, be a good boy or Daddy will punish you instead and he's worse.'' Eric said gesturing to Jimi. Jimi licked his lips looking amused he then said,''You don't want to disappoint Daddy.''

Bob didn't know what it was but something about the way they talked and acted turned him on. ''Lay down!'' eric instructed,''Ass up!'' Bob did as he was told blushing. He was curious as to what as going to happen. Eric pulled off Bob's pants roughly and slapped his bare ass. Bob moaned loudly surprising himself.

''Oooh Daddy he likes this....'' Eric said looking at Jimi, Jimi began pleasuring himself slowly,''Yeah he does...''

Bob cringed and screamed as Eric hit him with the whip this time. He felt his whole body heat up. It felt so painfully good, he'd never felt anything like this in his life. Eric spanked him a few more times until his ass was completely red. Jimi continued pleasuring himself feeling himself become closer,''Let Daddy come in your mouth Robert.'' Jimi says.

Bob sits infront of Jimi, Jimi jerked himself off over the other man's mouth, he then came in Bob's mouth with a growl. Bob swallowed it and then Eric pulled Bob by the hair and threw him on the bed. Eric thrusted into him without warning. Bob screamed from the pain. Eric pumped Bob's cock furiously. Bob moaned from the pleasure and pain mixed it felt amazing,''Fuck fuck me! Ooooh yes!''

Eric stopped,''What does a good boy say?''

''Please fuck me.'' Bob whined looking into his eyes. Eric nodded in approval and gave him a slap on the ass before continuing. Jimi looked on amused. The two continued fucking until they finished. Jimi laid down on the bed beside Bob,''How was it?''

''Fuckin painful but fun.'' Bob says,''If this ever gets mention I swear.''

''This a secret bewtween the three of us okay. We're not gonna tell a soul.'' Jimi said smiling slightly. Bob smiled back and kissed him. Eric stretched,''Time for bed.''

The three of them cuddled up together and fell alseep.


End file.
